Of Gospels and Time
by princessg101
Summary: Castiel now walks the earth alone but he isn't without his brothers...


Of Gospels and Time

It had been a calm day and Castiel decided to go visit one of his favourite places on Earth. The sun was high and bright in the pale blue sky while cloud wisps glistened in its light and a gentle breeze whispered softly in the air. Castiel drunk in the serenity and reflected on his Father's wonderful creation, the world he built and the one Castiel and his brothers had fought so ardently for, now flourishing, alive and vibrant.

He landed in front of a church, a massive wooden structure that was both simple and intricate. With plain walls that supported gorgeous stained glass windows, and a steeple with a vaguely gothic design. Sometimes he'd discretely attend service here, other times he simply stood outside and thought back to a bygone era. He glanced at the sign planted in the grass in front, _First Church of the Holy Brothers_. The name was amusing to Castiel as the church was hardly the first. To its credit, it was the one that survived the second Dark Age but still it was more like ' _Last of the First'_. Semantic quandaries aside, it was the closest he could get to the past without physically going back. He'd looked in from time to time but it hurt him to stand apart from it, watch himself, Dean, and Sam take on the world knowing how it would end. No, this was as close as he allowed himself to go. It was a Tuesday so the church was likely to be empty and he could sit amongst memories undisturbed.

He entered the building, the red carpeting muffling his steps as he moved down the aisle between the pews. He took in all the stained glass depictions of varying moments from the Winchester Gospel, a few he recognized while others appeared to have some artistic license. "Hello?" Castiel turned around to see the reverend standing behind him. Dressed in the still traditional white robes, he was an older man with a wreath of white hair circling his head and wire spectacles perched on his nose.

"Hello father," Cas smiled and nodded respectfully. "I was just admiring the artwork."

"They are beautiful, aren't they?" the reverend beamed at the windows. "That's my favourite there." He pointed to one about midway along the left side. "It's the 'Battle at Demon's Gate' where Dean slew Azazel." Cas stared at the image, 'Dean' had long wavy blonde hair, was clothed in white robes and radiated angelic light as he speared a strange monster with yellow eyes. In the background, dark gates had been opened but someone who could only be 'Sam', he had dark hair but was otherwise similar to his brother, was bravely fighting back against the hoard of demons escaping. There were a few other figures with him but he was the most prominent and detailed to see.

There was one Cas had been curious about himself. He scanned the church and pointed to it on the far end of the right wall. "Father what is that?"

"That is referred to as the 'Dean's Farewell'. It's a scene of Dean with his brother Samuel and their angel comrade Castiel as he prepares to sacrifice his soul to defeat the Darkness." In this one, the three of them were simply standing with arms open as if prepared to hug one another. Cas smirked at his own depiction, he had longer hair than Sam and a much fuller beard. His wings were white and whole but oddly flared. For all the erroneous details, something about it rang true for Cas. The longer he stared, the more he could feel the old emotions return.

Cas only then realized the priest was looking at him intently and cleared his throat, "I heard there were more present at the time. Why depict this and not the actual fight with the Darkness?"

"There are different accounts, one even says that God himself was with them that day," the reverend chuckled at the preposterous idea. "As for why display this image, it's because more than any of these grand battles," he waved a hand around, "this shows the true message of the Winchester Gospel. Love in its sincerest form, being willing to do anything for those you treasure above all others. Their sacrifice, loyalty, honour, love, friendship, and bravery are what set Winchesters apart. This scene, Dean's final moments with his brother and the angel he considered brother, encapsulate just that."

"Thank you Father. If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone." The reverend nodded and left as Cas slid into the nearest pew and put his head down as if in prayer. Despite, and probably equally as due to his deeds, he was still a fallen angel and therefore forbidden to return to Heaven even to see his friends. He supposed if he chose to, he could go back. He could join a garrison and visit Sam and Dean in their respective paradises but somehow he didn't think either brother would be too thrilled if he'd gone back to the 'goon squad' and abandoned his freedom. Instead he chose to carry on Team Free Will, helping hunters and taking down monsters himself. Perhaps there would come a time when he felt it right to visit Heaven and he'd go back for a while; he wanted to see them dearly but not at the expense of everything they'd taught him. His eyes cut to the stained glass window meant to symbolize their brotherhood and all that came with it.

 _Dean? Sam?,_ he found himself praying, _Is this what it was like all those times you prayed to me? Well just in case I hope you guys have your ears on. I want you to know the world is safe and so are the people in it. I don't know when we'll meet again but I find that our bond lives on, even in your absence. Rest well brothers, my thoughts are with you._

With that, he stood up and left the church. It wasn't until he was outside that a light rumble of laughter bubbled to his lips. "At least they got the names right."

 **A/N: Hey guys, YAY NEW FANDOM! I'm really just trying to cut my teeth with some small stuff before I take on this big project I've got planned to help us all get through the hellatus. I really need your feedback so drop me a review and let me know how I did. ENJOY! R &R PLZ!**


End file.
